Launch's Crush
by Mindreader 3
Summary: This couple needs more fame so here's a sweet two shot of Launch's first kiss twice! Confusing? Well read for yourself. Love this couple so much Lien forever! 3 Enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This couple does not have enough fans so here's a Tien and Launch story! Read and review! :)**

Flipping through the TV channels was boring and a waste of time. It was a hot summer's day on this speck of land with an even smaller shack built on it.

It just so happened that Launch was right in the middle of doing nothing when a hot breeze caused her to sneeze making her hair change into its blonde color, along with her green orbs and fiery personality.

_I'm bored and that old geezer isn't back yet with Goku and the others. What's taking those idiots so long?! I could always goes on my mid day crime spree but it's just too hot!_

_ I know! I bet Tien's place is nice and cool since it has actual air conditioning. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a surprise visit!_

So with her classic smirks Launch changed into a black tee that showed off her figure perfectly. She slipped on some tan shorts and a pair of green light weight sneakers.

"Oh almost forgot, she said as she reached for her gun. Much better."

Launch took the aqua car since it could fly and turned the cooling up full blast. She rammed her foot on the gas pedal and let the radio down out her thoughts.

_I'm sure Tien would love to see me I mean why the hell not?! He sure is a strong guy and I really need myself a man! Sure he's a goodie two shoes but his goodie two shoes looks make up for that. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to cancel a life of crime but still a woman loves herself a weapon. Hopefully Mr. Macho well be home most likely training too._

Launch was so busy focusing on her thoughts that she forgot to notice she had just passed Tien's house by a few feet and now she was heading straight for a cliff.

_Dammit! Here goes nothing!_

She used her gun to shoot the car door's lock off. Wasting no time she shoved her body into the door causing it to fall taking her along for the ride. It was a long drop so she used the time to scream for help and do some emergency flips while she was at it. Launch gathered the courage to open her eyes just in time to see the blue water swallowing her whole.

Despite her tough attitude one thing Launch never told anybody before was that she couldn't swim. The water flung her body back and forth as she desperately fought the current.

_Tien…_

Then she no longer struggled but felt her body sink deeper and deeper. This was it she was down to her last gulp of air, used up. Suddenly a pair of firm arms wrapped around her waist pulling her to the surface.

She gasped for air and inhaled the sweet scent of the woods around her. When her breath became even she looked up at her rescuer.

"Tien!"

"Nice to see you to Launch, he said with a smile. Although the entrance was a little much for my taste don't you think?"

Fire and annoyance burned in her throat as she yelled at him. "I almost **_drowned_**you jerk! I can't believe I came here!"

"I believe this jerk just saved your life and I was training out in the woods when I saw a mile high explosion, care to explain?"

"Well I-I… I got distracted okay?! Happy now?!"

"No, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Why didn't you mention something about not being able to swim before?!"

"Shut Up! Not everyone can **_fly _**themselves to safety you know?!"

_She sure is pretty, especially when she's angry but I hate for her to be mad at me. Why did she come anyway? Wait! Does she __**want**__ to see me?! Then that means she… Oh boy!_

"Hello? Tien are you even listening?!"

"Huh? I'm sorry Launch what were you saying?"

"I said thanks for saving me and all but you don't have to hold me so close you know?"

Tien's face went cherry red and with his current attire he looked like a Christmas tree. Careful as to not upset her he gently lowered her down.

"Took you long enough, she snapped."

"Geez you don't have to yell in my ears you know? Shouldn't you be on your latest crime spree by now?"

"Very funny Tien, but no I decided to pay you a visit instead."

"But why?"

"I was in the middle of a boiling island with nothing to do! I figured you'd be home and you have air conditioning."

"How thoughtful of you, he rolled his eyes at her."

"Hey don't get smart with me! I can just as easily leave here you know."

"Well why don't you then?, he challenged."

"Because I—"

"You what?"

Her face grew as red as the sunburn she was getting. Oddly enough she was freezing after her little plunge in the waterfall. She suddenly wished she was back in her earlier position.

"Just let me inside."

"Fine, he said coolly."

"Where's your friend?"

"Chazou went off to find some food."

"You mean you actually hunt for your food?! Tien if you needed money all you had to was ask me!"

"I'm fine Launch, honest I like catching my food and I don't want stolen money."

"Suit yourself, she said shrugging her shoulders."

She looked up to see the huge dome of the house. The small steps and narrow brown door was oddly inviting. The waterfall however would bring her to a shudder every time.

"Here we are, said Tien opening the door."

"Wow this is a nice place you got here oh and um…thank you."

Tien widened his eyes in surprise by her gesture but quickly recovered from his shock.

"Oh Kami its cold!"

"First you're hot and now your cold?!"

"Well excuse me for interrupting I mean how rude of me!"

"Launch please I didn't mean it like that it's just—"

"Just what?, she said crossing her arms over her chest. She was a head shorter than him but looked him straight in the eye."

"It's okay you know."

"Okay?"

"To um be nervous or scared or sad about something or…in love."

Launch went berserk and pinned Tien against the wall by surprise. She held a gun up to his shoulder.

"Who asked you, she sneered."

Although Tien was perfectly calm he was quite a wreck.

_What am I doing?! Gosh she really has a fighting spirit but it seems like she's afraid to um be vulnerable. I think I might actually like…like her. Her green eyes are so hypnotizing why am I acting like this?_

"Those bullets won't do you any good you know that."

"And what if they don't huh? At least I'll try."

"Launch—"

"No I'm sick of you doing this to me!"

"I haven't done anything to you!"

"Y-you make me feel…like…like I'm nervous or really crazy, excited even. But that doesn't matter now…not anymore."

Tien immediately removed his current position and grabbed Launch's arm. She stopped in her tracks and matched his intense gaze with a wild one of her own.

"It matters, more than you think. I care a lot about you, you matter to me, he said as his checks turned scarlet."

"S-so?"

"So your pretty, smart, brave, bold, and I—"

"You what?"

"(gulp) I think I might be falling for you, he said immediately turning around."

"Tien…"

"Yes? He said cautious."

"How much do you like me?"

"Very much."

"Hmph have you ever kissed a girl?"

"W-w-well I-I um you s-see I never thought about it before and—"

"Ugghh you're very lucky you're cute."

Before he even had time to react she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him like there wasn't a tomorrow. His eyes shot open in surprise but then something about her was inviting, comforting. He found that he was kissing her back with passion that he didn't know he had.

His hands wrapped around her waist as he slid his hands through her blonde bouncy hair.

Suddenly Tien leaned back too far and fell on his back taking Launch along with her. His face was a red purple by now since this was as embarrassing as you could get especially his first kiss.

"Launch are you a-alright."

"Fine now where were we?"

"You wer—"

Tien was once again interrupted by her kissing him. She only wished she had more self control but this was her first crush. She couldn't seem to help it. Tien however found their position awkward but didn't care as long as she was here like this.

_Oh my Kami Launch is kissing me! She likes me back?! She does! I guess I'm falling pretty hard alright, right onto the ground. Please just let it last a little longer._

Their lips locked tightly as they clung to one another. Suddenly Launch broke the kiss and got up off him.

"I have to go."

"Go?"

"Don't be so down I'll be back tomorrow…and don't you dare think about skipping me you hear?!"

"Y-yes."

"Good, she said with a warm smile. Then she was out the door running top speed."

"What just happened, I honestly don't know but I think like it."

Slowly Tien glanced at himself in the mirror before noticing the lipstick smudges on his face. His face matched the shade as he rapidly went upstairs to erase the evidence of what had happened today, but he wasn't so sure himself, whatever it was it left him feeling happy and warm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two of my sweet two-shot enjoy! ;)**

Tien found himself looking up at the sky, specifically for any flying objects. Launch had promised him she would be back today but it seemed like she should have been here by now.

_Maybe yesterday was a mistake, maybe she decided to rob a bank as the last minute, maybe…_

"Tien, said a perky voice."

He immediately fell down from his standing position and was caught off guard when he saw launch with her indigo hair and wide innocent blue eyes. She gave him a warm smile that made him give a goofy grin back.

"Launch how did you get here?"

"I walked here silly. Here I picked these for you, she said handing him a bouquet of flowers."

"Gee launch that's awfully sweet of you, thanks."

She giggled to herself before giving him a wink that made his face glow. That's when he noticed the huge basket she was carrying.

"Hey what's in the basket?"

"I thought we could have a picnic lunch since you worked so hard all the time. You sure do want to beat Goku."

"Well that and I don't want the Sayians to blow up earth in a year."

"So shall we eat, she said linking her arm in his."

A deep blush covered his face. "S-Sure, he stuttered."

So he led her up to a hill with a great view of the waterfall and his house. He watched as she carefully laid out each dish on top of the blanket. He noticed the large portions of food and wondered how she was able to fit it in to one tiny basket.

"Doesn't you friend want any lunch?"

"Oh Chazou? He should be back any—"

"Tien!"

_Right now apparently._

"Hi Chazou!"

"Oh, hi (gulp) Launch. You're not going to shoot me are you?!"

"Of course not, that would be plain rude. Would you like something to eat?"

"Oh boy would I, the food sure does look good doesn't it Tien."

"Sure does."

So for awhile the three of them stayed content with their meals. Launch ate delicately while the two boys wolfed down the whole meal. After their black hole stomachs were finally full the three began to relax a little.

"I'm going to go for a swim, said Chazou as he flew away."

"Be safe okay?"

"Don't worry Tien I will, he said disappearing out of sight."

"So how's the training coming along?, said launch laying on her side."

Tien did the same and noticed that she looked very pretty in the sunlight, especially when she smiled.

"It's going well, I just hope it's enough."

"I know you've been working really hard this year, she said facing him. It will all work out in the end, you'll see."

"But how do you know?"

"I just do, and I never have stopped believing in you."

"Thanks Launch that…that means a lot to me."

Just then Launch covered her mouth to suppress a giggle but she wasn't doing a good job.

"What, said Tien teasingly. What's so funny?"

"On you head."

Tien slowly looked up to see a huge butterfly on his forehead. Slowly it crawled down resting on his nose opening its wings. Launch was now in full hysterics as she reached into her pocket. She dug out a small pink camera.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!, he said smiling."

A bright flash lasted only a few seconds but it was enough to make the butterfly fly away. However launch smiled victoriously.

"I got it, she said waving the camera in the air."

Tien took a good look at the photo before bursting into hysterics. Launch joined him as the two found themselves holding their sides on the blanket. Suddenly Launch placed her hand on Tien's. The two stopped laughing before quickly blushing and turning away.

"Launch, Tien replied softly."

"Yes Tien?"

"You look really…beautiful."

"Thank you."

Suddenly he cupped Launch's check before he leaned down and kissed her. She gasped in surprise before softening, parting her lips ever so slightly. She was sweet and gentle and soft on his mouth. He craved being with her like this as she reached her hands out, pressing them against his chest. A bright white flash made them break apart, squinting.

"That's a keeper, said a mischievous Chazou holding up Launch's camera."

"Chazou! Give that back right now!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

So the two took off in the sky flying high, Tien trying to grab the camera while Launch was left on the blanket smiling.

_Silly boys! Oh well I guess I'm stuck with them, and I wouldn't haven't any other way, she thought._

Sighing deeply she packed up the basket before running down the hill, chasing after her Tien.


End file.
